Melody of the Ladybug
by Li'lsakura98
Summary: AU. He hated moving. He hated having to start a new school. He hated everything. Except for that girl dressed in red.
1. Chapter 1

"Adrien? Adrien!" The young blond haired teen jumped slightly as he shifted his gaze from his phone to the beautiful green-eyed woman sitting across from him. "Are you listening to me?"

"Y-yes." Adrien quickly slipped his phone into his pocket as the woman swiftly glanced toward him.

"No, you aren't." She replied.

"S-sorry, Maman." He replied, "What were we talking about?"

"The school, and the people there."

"Oh, that." Adrien sank back into the wooden chair. "Are you sure this place will be different? I mean, what if everyone recognizes me? Don't you think it would be better if I just stayed home? I'd be more comfortable there, anyway." The woman sighed and turned her attention back to the menu in her hand.

"You sound just like your father." She muttered, shaking her head slightly. "Fine. If this school doesn't work out, then we'll let you study at home." Adrien immediately perked up.

"Really?!" He questioned. His mother nodded and Adrien smiled brightly.

"However…" His smile faded. "You have to make an attempt to make friends at this school."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll have to figure that out yourself." Mrs. Agreste replied.

Adrien let out a heavy sigh and sank back into his chair. His mother laughed, quietly.

"You're so cute when you pout!" She exclaimed.

"I am not!" Adrien replied, blushing.

It was then a sudden pounding coming from the front of the cafe caught Adrien's attention immediately, and he turned to the small, wooden stage.

"Well!" A tall and bald announcer exclaimed, "Now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce our act for tonight!"

On the stage stood five people in a straight line. Adrien scanned each of them. There were four girls and one guy, from what he could tell, and each of them were wearing strange outfits.

The girl on the far right was blond, with her hair up in a ponytail. She had on a black mask and a yellow and black striped shirt and black pants. Next to her was an odd looking boy who had a blue painted face, with black circles around his eyes. He was dressed in a colorful splattered shirt with different reds, blues, and yellows. Leaning up against him was a dark skinned girl with curly brown hair that lightened up towards the end. She wore a black mask and shirt that had a white symbol that looked like Wi-Fi bars. Next to her was a girl with a slightly lighter skin tone and long hair. This girl had some sort of orange ears on the top of her head with matching dress and mask. The final girl on the far left was wearing a red dress with black spots all over it, she wore a matching mask and her black hair was pulled up into two bouncy pigtails, The lighting from the ceiling gave the girl's hair a bluish tint.

They all bowed and turned around, each of them taking up different instruments, except the girl dressed in red. The blond sat behind the keyboard, the blue boy picked up what looked to be a bass guitar as the Wi-Fi symboled girl picked up a guitar. The girl with the animal ears sat behind a drum set.

The girl in red stood in front of all of them and wrapped her hand around the base of the microphone. She closed her eyes and seemed to take a deep breath. She suddenly began to sing as the rest of the band began to play their instruments.

"If there's a chance, there has to be a change,

We'll have no regrets

We'll keep moving and hope that we reach our dreams…"

The girl continued to sing in soft, yet powerful voice, and Adrien couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her voice was enchanting, he found himself getting lost within it and before he knew it, the song was over.

Adrien slowly snapped out of his daze as the entire cafe erupted into applause.

"Aren't they amazing?!" The announcer exclaimed as he swiped the microphone away from the young girl in red. "Be sure to catch them in the preliminaries of this year's Battle of the Bands!"

"Wow," Adrien muttered, quietly. Mrs. Agreste giggled a bit as she turned to her son.

"See? You can do something as amazing as that. If you had friends."

Adrien didn't respond, all he did was watch the girl walk off the stage with her band. His heart sank the second she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our new student." The brunette teacher said as she made a slight gesture toward the blond boy sitting in the back of the classroom. "Adrien Agreste."

"He's in my seat." Was the first reaction from the entire class. It came from a red headed boy said, holding some sort of book close to his chest.

"Ah, so he is." The teacher looked around the class and spotted an empty seat beside a girl with dark curly hair that lightened up at the bottom. "Alya, is Marinette here?"

"Uh…No. She must have overslept, again." The curly haired girl replied, rubbing the back of her head and laughed a bit.

"I see…" The teacher glanced down for a quick second, then turned to the red headed boy. "Well, Nathanael, you can sit in Marinette's seat today. I'll work out new assigned seats tomorrow."

Nathanael took a seat beside Alya and immediately opened his book and began to draw.

"Anyway, everyone, let's review the story I had you read last night." The teacher opened a small blue book as everyone in the class took the exact book out of their bags.

Adrien leaned back in the chair and slowly listened to a quick summary of the book. He took the time to admire his classmates. Before he realized it, he had gone through all of his classes, not speaking a single word to anyone in the class.

Adrien wandered aimlessly around the courtyard as he waited for his mother to pick him up. He sighed heavily as he turned toward the entrance.

"I saw them last night!" A cute, but high pitched voice exclaimed."They were amazing!" Adrien turned his head toward the voice to see a small group of three girls, two of which were in his class. The short blond girl in pink and the tall black haired girl with the purple streak. They were talking to a slightly darker skinned girl with long hair, who was sitting on the back of a green bench with her feet on the seat part and back against the wall.

Curiously, Adrien slowly made his way over to the group. Feeling a bit awkward, he decided to hide behind one of the pillars and just eavesdrop on the small group.

"They were at the Cafe over by the Louvre!" The short blond girl exclaimed. "Their singer is amazing!"

"Oh yeah?" The girl sitting on the bench replied. "What about the drummer?"

"What?"

"Y'know, the drummer. How was she?"

"Oh, she was okay, I guess. I was too entranced by the singer to really notice."

The girl on the bench groaned a bit and looked away from the other two, suddenly spotting Adrien.

"Hey!" She called, causing him to flinch, "What do you think you're doing?"

"O-oh… um." Adrien awkwardly came out from behind the pillar and took a step away from the girls.

"Hey!" The blond exclaimed, "Juleka, it's the new student!"

"Oh." the tall black haired girl replied. "It is, Rose."

"New kid or not, he was eavesdropping on us!"

"Oh, but Lila! He's new! He probably just wanted to see what we were up to." Rose replied.

"Um… Actually, I overheard you talking about something."

"Oh? And what was that?" Lila asked, her voice laced with attitude.

"T… That singer."

"Singer?" Juleka questioned.

"Ah, you mean the one I saw last night?" Rose said. Adrien nodded. "Oh! She's-"

"Marinette!" Lila suddenly called, waving to a fair skinned girl with dark hair and bouncy pigtails. The girl turned toward them and waved as she continued to walk.

"Wait, Marinette! Come here!" Rose exclaimed. Marinette stopped in front of the small group.

"What is it, Rose? Also, have you seen Alya?" Marinette asked.

"Um, I think she's in the library." Marinette smiled, "But, that's not why I called you over."

"Oh?" Marinette questioned.

"Today, we got a new student in class." Rose continued, and gestured toward Adrien. "This is Adrien." He just waved awkwardly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Adrien. Anyway, I should probably meet up with Alya, I'm already late as it is." Marinette turned to Lila. "Lila, are you coming?"

"Ah, yeah. Just let me grab my stuff." Lila hopped down off the top of the bench

"Alright, I'll see you all later!" Marinette quickly turned and ran toward the library.

"She seemed nice." Adrien muttered.

"Are you kidding?!" Lila exclaimed, tossing her bag over shoulder.

"Marinette's the sweetest!," Rose hummed, bringing her hands up to cup her face as she closed her eyes. "She always puts others before herself, she's really something! I admire her so much!"

"Really?" Adrien asked, "She sounds amazingly nice."

"She is," Juleka replied.

"Yeah, well….," Lila wrapped her arm around Adrien's neck, and pulled him down to her height."Too bad she's taken." Lila winked at him quickly, then gently pushed him away.

Adrien stared at Lila in confusion for a second, then a deep blush formed across his face as he realized what she had meant.

"O-oh…" Was all he could say, as Lila laughed.

She began to walk away when she replied, "Well, at least she _will_ be. If you know what I mean." Adrien just rubbed the back of his neck as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"I-I see…" Adrien muttered.

"Well, then. Glad to see we're on the same page. Later, Agreste." And with that, Lila walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes burned slightly as he continued to stare at the large computer screen, but eventually he had to tear his eyes away.

Adrien sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He'd been searching for hours, yet, there was nothing. There wasn't a thing about them. Not about their band, not about their members, not about _her_. But, then again, how far could you get just by googling 'Band in Paris with a lead singer dressed in a ladybug outfit'? Not very. He didn't even get a name for them.

"Maybe I should have asked Rose more about them." He muttered to himself.

Adrien stared up to the ceiling as he tried to recall a defining factor of the band. A symbol, a phrase of a song, anything. Nothing. There was nothing but her. The blue eyes, the dark hair, the light pink tinted lips. His mind refused to remember anything but that girl.

Why? Why was he so obsessed with her? He had only seen her once in his life, so why did he care who she was? Why was he so intrigued by her?

He sighed again, and glanced at the time in the bottom right corner of the computer monitor. 1:47 a.m. Adrien turned off the monitor, pulled away from the desk and slowly made his way to the large bed where he collapsed. He buried his head into his pillow and wrapped up in the thick blanket and groaned loudly. He was not looking forward to school tomorrow.

Adrien slowly settled into a light sleep, one where he was still conscious, but sleeping at the same time. It wasn't long before he started to hear the light tapping of rain on his ceiling. However, there was one particular noise that caught his attention.

"Mew." Adrien's eyes shot open as he slowly sat up from his bed. He listened closely to the pitter patter of the rain against his window. "Meow."

He tossed his covers of and made his way to the window.

Adrien opened the tall window of his second floor room and peeked out, ignoring the several drops of rain that rushed against his face.

"Mew" There he saw it. A small black cat, perched against his window frame, shivering intensely. Adrien stared at the cat in disbelief. There was no possible way that it could have gotten up this high.

It was then the cat looked up to him, its large green eyes practically pleading to him. Adrien reached down to the cat, and grabbed it. He brought the cat into his room and onto the floor.

Adrien raced toward his bathroom and grabbed a fresh towel off one of his racks. He returned to the room, only to see that the cat was gone. In panic, Adrien turned on his light and started to search everywhere around his room. He looked under his desk, the couch, on his

The cat, still drenched in rain, was laying right in the middle of Adrien's bed, sleeping soundly. Adrien sighed in relief, although his entire bed would be wet in the morning, at least the cat was safe.

Adrien slowly placed the towel over the cat, just for an added layer of warmth, then turned to close the window of his room. Afterward, he switched off the light and settled on the couch, pulling a thin blanket over him. After a few quick glances to the cat from over the back of the couch, he rested his head on one of the throw pillows, and quickly passed out.


End file.
